Summaries of The Day
by BunnyBolts
Summary: Being given a book to write in, Flippy decides to write out the daily events of his life into it! Of course, with him living in Happy Tree Town, who knows what illogical things might happen! Who knows how things will turn out, and who knows if he'll be able to finish the book! Do you think he will? Or not? OCs being awkwardly accepted. ouo
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there owo'**

**So, I know it's been a really long time since I've been on here, I was sort of preparing myself for the next stage in my life that is High School ,-, which is sort of stressful when it comes down to certain things, but um, lets not get into that.**

**So I decided to try and start writing again since it was like a way to let my creativity just burst out, even though what I wrote more than two years ago is just... Cringe worthy. Anyways! Uh, yea, here we go! o 3o/**

**I don't own any characters, and I'm sorry if this is extremely crappy but I mean I'm trying okay, it'll be some time before I get the hang of it again *sobs***

* * *

><p><span><em>Notes<em>

_It's been three weeks since I started to go to my therapist again. He seemed rather happy to see me, I guess it's because he thought I needed help of some sort. Weird if you ask me, I don't think I need help at all!_

_Well, most of the time at least._

_He gave me this notebook and told me to start writing in it, he said that it could be anything I wanted it to be. I'm not a big fan of writing, never was really. My classmates back in high school would tell me that I needed to write a book because my writing was "absolutely amazing". Which isn't true at all, it's pretty average really, with a few typos here and there. I was never a great speller, which I guess is one of the reasons why I don't like writing, but hey, now I _have _to do it. My therapist said so._

_I hate it._

_Well, I guess I should just.. Say things about myself I suppose. After all, he will be reading this in about a month. _

_Lets see here... My name is Flippy Roberts, though I just go by Flippy. I'm exactly 6 feet tall, I have mint green hair, I have these mint green bear ears just popping out of it all, and my eyes are grey I think? Yea. Sure. _

_I usually wear a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans, along with army type looking boots, and a camouflage patterned jacket, since it is getting cold. I also wear this military beret thing, my dogtags, and I usually have a black scarf that one of my good friends made me for Christmas. She's such a kind girl, and I really hope she pursues her dreams instead of her parents. _

_My hair is short, but it's sort of long too for a guy, so I keep it up in a ponytail. If I were still in the army my hair wouldn't even be long, but it's been a good 6 years now, so I grew it out. It looks nice to be honest, I like it!_

_Erm.. I don't really know what to say now..._

_My therapist wasn't specific when he told me what to write in here so I guess I'll just have to come up with something. See, this is what happened when you don't give me a damn topic to write about Mr. Sirlott!_

_Well... I suppose I could write about my, uh, my day. Like a journal of daily events._

_Yea, that seems like a good idea! A little on the bland side, yea, but still a good idea! I mean, people have obviously done this before, but this would be about my life! In this crazy town of mine! No one has ever written about Happy Tree Town, so why not be the first, right?_

_Although everything being in the first person is really boring. I want to make this as exciting as possible! Like, writing this all down, but in the form of a story..._

_God, that's brilliant! I'll do that! I'll write about my days in the third person, like a story! A novel! An autobiography, but not so boring!_

_This is going to be so much fun! I just don't know what I'll do about him... He might not want to write in the book... Oh well, I'll see what I can do about it! _

_I guess I should start by writing about today._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter One: The Jarring Beginning! Part 1<strong>_

The light of the early morning creaked in through the curtains of a bedroom window. With a groggy mumble, a young man around the age of 22 opened his eyes slowly. He grumbled and yanked the curtains violently to shut out the sunlight. It was 6AM in the morning for crying out loud, why did this always happen!

He sighed and turned over, covering himself with the bedsheets. He closed his eyes and tossed around before finally settling in. Going back to sleep wasn't so difficult for him, so he slowly started to drift into his beauty sleep again before being awoken by a loud, ear popping boom.

"What the hell was that?!"

He quickly got out of bed, trying to calm himself down. It was way too early for this, and he wasn't having any of it! He sat there for a moment, calming himself down, eyes flickering slightly before finally being able to get up and look outside. He hissed a little, that god damn idiot of a neighbor was up to no good again, as always. God knows what he was doing now though, there was too much smoke in the air to see at all. Sighing angrily, he quickly got dressed and made his way out the door, obviously cranky.

"Lumpy, what the _hell _are you doing?!" The man yelled, trying to swat away the smoke. A tall looking figure emerged from the smog, smiling a rather quirky smile. He was probably around 6'4", and had short light blue hair. Antlers popped out from his hair, and he was wearing a basic set of pajamas with sheep on them. He grinned. "Hey there Flippy! Sorry I woke you up again, it's just that..."

"It's just that what, Lumpy?"

"... My package came in the mail!"

Flippy frowned, he furrowed his eyebrows and clenched his fists. "And what was it, Lumpy? Was it a bomb or something?! Because last time I checked, packages don't EXPLODE." He hissed, Lumpy flinched a little as he saw Flippy's eyes flicker slightly. He quickly retreaded back into the smoke and came back with the package, or what was left of it.

"Well, this one did! I ordered this cool bomb making kit, but I didn't expect it to actually be assembled for me... Haha!"

Lumpy placed the box down and grinned once more before backing away, slowly making his way back into his trailer. Flippy growled a little and rubbed his face. It was only 6AM! He was tired! He wanted to sleep for crying out loud, why the hell does stupid stuff like this always wake him up so early?!

He sighed, it didn't matter at this point anyways, he spent a clean ten minutes talking with his doofus of a neighbor, and it was almost 6:30, so it was time for him to head out to the park. Grumbling, he made his way up the hill to the park, it was a good thing it was just around the corner. It was a bad thing that it was, well, up a hill. Getting up there was a bit of a hassle, considering the fact that he only really got about 3 hours of sleep in, when he need about 7 or 8 hours, which meant that he was tired as hell. That's just what happens when you refuse to stop watching a TV series until you finished all the seasons I guess.

Once he got to the park, he quickly made his way to the main area, which consisted of the playground, and a really big fountain where water poured down. It was very beautiful, and it was covered in streamers too!

After all, Autumn had started a few days ago, which means that the annual Fall Feast was right around the corner!

Now, the Fall Feast was basically just a get together of the citizens of this small town called Happy Tree Town. They all bring food and they all eat it together, since it was a small town, and not much people lived here, so that was actually something they could do.

Flippy never understood why this was a thing, but he never questioned it since, you know, free food! You just needed to bring something edible and you can have all the food you wanted. It was basically food heaven stuffed into 24 hours, and boy was it heavenly. The feast is always very festive and colorful, and he liked that a lot. It also made everyone talk with each other instead of staying in their own groups, which was nice.

He glanced all around and smiled, the streamers and balloons looked really nice, as well as the tables that were connected together. Since it was early, not much people were there, which was fine by him! More time to take in the scenery, really.

Suddenly, he felt a light tap on the shoulder. Turning around, he smiled warmly as he saw one of his good friends. She was probably around 5'5", and had medium length, red hair that flared out in different directions. She wore a big, black hoodie sweater, a pair of jeans, and boots with little cats on the buckles. Flakes fell onto the ground as the wind picked up slightly, and her expression twisted in slight nervousness. Her eyes were a basic brown color, and she didn't seem to have any animal characteristics like everyone else, but she had a porcupine tail hidden in her jeans.

"I-I'm really glad you could make it this early Flippy, it really means a lot to us!" She cheered, Flippy chuckled a little. "Well, I didn't really plan on it, to be honest Flaky, but Lumpy... Sort of woke me up.. Again... So I thought hey, why not come up here and help!" Flippy said, a slight nervous tone in his voice. Flaky laughed a little. "I told you it wasn't a good idea to move in next to Lumpy! He usually causes a lot of trouble, especially in the mornings!" She giggles, her cheeks a slight red color from laughing a bit too much.

Flippy laughed a little, it felt nice, being able to be here early. He could help out everyone and maybe, uh, not mess up for once. He coughed a little. Of course he wasn't going to mess up, he can control himself!

Well, he thinks so at least.

Coughing again, Flippy tugged on his scarf and scratched his head awkwardly. "So... Who else is supposed to show up besides you and Cuddles?" Flippy asked curiously, Flaky perked up and smiled. "Tons of p-people! They'll be a bit late though, since they all went out of town to get some more decorations!" Flaky said with a bright smile.

"All of them..?!"

"Yep! Pretty cool huh?"

Flippy blinked. He wondered why Flaky didn't go, but decided not to ask, maybe she was shy? She usually is, but maybe they didn't want her to go? Maybe-

"Flippy...? You know we have some tables to fix up, right"

Flippy quickly snapped out of his small nervous rambling fit, shaking his head a little. He looked down on Flaky for a moment before coughing awkwardly, a blush of embarrassment evident on his cheeks. "Y-yea..! I know!"

"Well good! Help me out h-here then!"

The two friends started to talk about other things, both random and serious. They were really focused on fixing the tables for a while, and then turned their attention to the playground. Everything was okay for a while, until Flaky started to become a bit more nervous than she was before.

"What's wrong Flaky..?" Flippy asked quietly, almost as if to want to restrain himself from asking.

"..."

She didn't seem to want to say anything, which was fine by him. The two worked in silence for a while, even though Flaky was obviously disturbed about something. Whatever it was, he hoped it would go away soon.

It did feel like someone was watching them, after all...

* * *

><p><strong>woAH WOW THIS WAS SHORT<strong>

**cruddy and short, such a great combo don't you think? c:**

**I'm sorry I ended this off so suddenly, it's like almost 2AM here and I'm tired as heckles, so I'll probably write the second part tomorrow since I mean, why not right? Not much people will read this anyways, might as well just write it to satisfy my writing urges =A=**

**Flippy: ouo Well, at least you finally wrote something about me!**

**Yea yea whatever you nerd -A- just be lucky that I didn't finish this today**

**Flippy: :'P What..?**

**Nevermind. = A=**

**Anyways! I kind of want OCs to be a part of this, but I don't want to give you guys this huge form to fill out, so if you want your OC to be apart of this crazy bears story type thing do submit one or two! If you want to at least, just remember to **_send the information in through PM**. **_**It's much more easier for me, and you know, I like things to be in the places that I know they'll be in soO-**

**If you really liked this cruddy story so far maybe leave a review or something? I don't know, I just hope that some people out there might actually like it and read what I actually put out B'U**

**I also might actually write the next few chapters for the other two stories I haven't even started yet since I've been organizing and thinking about the plots and all that jazz so yea!**

**But uh, cheers for now! I'll see you all later I guess! :33c**


	2. Almost Chapter 2

**AH. HI! Bet you thought I was going to also forget about this story like my other stories hahahaha *sobs* I'm not lazy I swear-**

**Flippy: Don't believe a word she sa-**

**ANYWAYS. Hello, and welcome back to this shitty story that I'm actually quite proud of so far! c: Thank you for sending your OCs in ouo I honestly didn't know if anyone would, but people did, and that makes me hella happy o3o!**

**So, now that we got all the lovey dovey business out of the way, lets get on with the second chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 (Continued)<strong>

As the day went on, more and more people arrived. The day started off pretty slow, but gradually became more and more lively. By the time it was noon, most of the town folk were already at the feast, excluding those who went off to the city.

"I can't believe we actually got this all done before the rest of the town came," Boony said, a satisfied tone in his voice, "It took us much more longer last year. I still wonder why..."

Flaky giggled a little and looked over towards Flippy, who just whistled and fumbled with his scarf.

Boony was your average guy, he was 18, he wore a red and black plaid shirt, camo pants, and brown work boots. His hair was black and was styled in a mohawk, and his eyes were both different colors from one another, one being red and the other, green. His grey wolf ears flopped up. "So uh, what do we do now? We already finished everything over here, and everyone is chatting about... Do you think we should join them..?"

"Um, m-maybe not. We still have to wait for the guys we went to the city, remember?" Flaky stated, fumbling with her sleeves a bit, "maybe it's best that we head over to the town's entrance, to see if they're here already!"

"That does sound like a good idea..." Flippy said, agreeing with her plan, Boony placed down the hammer he held on a trees stump. "Sure, I guess we could do that.."

"Well great! Come on, lets go!" Flaky cheered rather enthusiastically, the three started to make their way down to the entrance of the town. It was really strange, having the whole town so quite like this, but it was also soothing. No cars, no yelling, no dying. It was like it was a normal town! They slowly made their way down the hill again, and turned a corner to the main part of town. They continued on right passed it, until they reached the last few houses before the entrance. The trio stopped before they could get any closer. "Alright then, what do we do now?" Boony asked again, Flaky shrugged. " I-I guess we just... Wait." She mumbled.

"We should probably go back if they aren't here yet." Boony inquired, Flaky puffed her cheeks a little.

"Yea, well, I feel like we should wait for them here, to greet them!"

Flippy sighed a little, and sat down on the steps of a house. He watched as Flaky and Boony got into a small argument before just agreeing that if the van hadn't come back in 20 minutes, they would leave. Obviously this gave Flippy some time to do some exploring to do, so he quickly slipped away from both of them, and ventured off into the forest.

Ah yes, the outskirts of Happy Tree Town. No one really liked to go beyond the boundaries, since they became so used to being able to die and come back to life the next day, but Flippy didn't mind. He wasn't afraid, he liked to explore around the forest to see what he could find. He often just found little huts of leaves and twigs made by the kids, and some odd jewelry, but other than that it was just trees, a few cliffs, and a small river that led to a lake where a creepy old looking house was. Surprisingly, there were also caves too, he often went in those too.

Today seemed very different though. It was sort of eerie, to say the least. The forest was usually filled with animals and bright colored plants, but today they seemed to be hiding from something, or someone. Maybe it was because the weather was becoming colder? Flippy scratched his head a little. He felt a bit off, like something was watching him...

He quickly shrugged the feeling off and scurried on back to the duo, who were surprisingly in an intense Uno match with each other, plus a squirrel apparently.

"Uh, hey you guys, you do know that the van just passed us, right?" Flippy said pointing to the van, the two didn't seem to care, or listen. They were too caught up in their game, so Flippy shrugged and let them be. He made his way back to the park, picking up a rock or two on the way. When he finally reached the park, there was a lot of talking, and whispering too.

"What's going on over here...?" He asked to himself, he quickly ran over to the feast, where the townspeople were surrounding something. Flippy slid himself in between them and snuggled his head out from between two arms, gasping at the sight. It was a book, with no paper. The only thing on it was his name written in a very sloppy handwriting.

"What is that..." He asked quietly.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure that's a Death note." Cuddles whispered, causing Flippy to yelp and fall over. The blonde chuckled and stood up as the crowd made a bit more space for the two. Flippy sighed.

Cuddles... He was a very excited 17 year old. He was probably around 5'11", which was smaller than most guys, and wore a yellow hoodie, blue jeans, and a pair of pink sneakers that shoelaces looked like bunny ears. His hair was curly and messy, and was blonde, and he had yellow rabbit ears that limped a little.

"Whoops! Did I scare you? Sorry about that!"

"No no, it's okay Cuddles. I just... I don't really think it's a "death note", or whatever the hell that is" Flippy said in a snarky voice. He quickly got up and brushed himself off. He glanced over to Cuddles again, panicking a little as he saw him poke the book open, causing everyone to take a step back. Flippy rolled his eyes a little and walked over to the book, lightly shoving Cuddles aside. He picked the note up and unfolded it, reading what it said to himself.

"Now who in the world would say such a vulgar thing about you? Who is this T, and what's with that weird smiley face?" Cuddles asked lowly, Flippy flinched a little, and glared at Cuddles briefly before folding the paper up again. "It's... Probably just a prank. You know how Bunny is, with her dumb, uh, pranks. Haha!"

Cuddles raised an eyebrow. "She doesn't pull pranks though!"

"Cuddles?"

"Yea?"

"Be quiet."

The curly haired boy blinked a little in surprise before nodding his head and making a lip locking motion, dramatically throwing away the 'key' to the lock in the air. Flippy stuffed the note in his jacket's pocket and tossed the notebook's shell away. He looked around nervously. It wouldn't be him, right? Of course it couldn't be him! He's in JAIL. Serving LIFE. With NO PAROLE. It couldn't be possible... Right?

The mint haired man shook his head, of course it wasn't him! Why would that even be a possibility! It was obviously a sick, twisted prank pulled on him! He just had to let it-

"You're worried, aren't you?"

Flippy yelped again and tumbled his way to a tree, hiding behind it. He looked up and furrowed his eyebrows at the teenaged girl who laughed at him. Her name was Fang, and she was usually a very kind person, although he didn't think her laughing was because she was being rude. She was 17 years old, and had black hair like her brother's. She wore a purple hoodie, black skinny jeans, and a pair of purple converse. She had yellow eyes, and had black wolf ears, her tail having a grey tip. "What? Did I scare you? I'm sorry." She said, snorting a little. It was pretty amusing, watching Flippy, well, flip out like that. He was usually all tough, but since he moved here, he became more mellow.

"What? No! Of course not!" Flippy spat back, blushing embarrassingly, Fang smiled. "I doubt that note means anything, whatever it was that was on it. It was probably just a really mean joke. After all, why would you be afraid of anything, you're strong, right?" Fang asked, Flippy looked away slightly. "I... Guess so."

"Well then get out from behind the damn tree and come here!"

Flippy mumbled a little. He stepped out from behind the tree and made his way back to the party with Fang.

Day quickly made itself to night, and the lights from the park were outshone by the lights that they spent most of the morning putting up.

Most people were either drunk off their minds or just really tired and talking about in their own groups.

Flippy, however, was walking back home with Autumn, Cinnamon, and Toothy. It was already 10PM and they were extremely tired, since the other three had just arrived from the city and were ready to hit the sack.

Autumn was an 18 year old girl that was 5'6", she looked much younger though, and had pale skin, light amber eyes and short black hair. Her clothing consisted of a black, long sleeved turtle neck, a white skirt, black leggings, and brown knee high shoes, as well as a lucky charm bracelet. She also had black cat ears and a black tail. Cinnamon was 22, she was brown skinned, had long dark red hair that was in a braid, and was rather curvy. She wore a red and white jersey, blue jeans, and white/red sneakers. The two girls together really did contrast each other a lot.

Toothy was in between both of them. He had purple hair in a bowlcut- like hairstyle, blue eyes, a purple t-shirt, black jeans, and purple sneakers. He had purple beaver ears, and a beaver tail that was actually quite small, saying that he was a beaver and that it was sort of noticeable. He was around 5'11", just like Cuddles.

"So, how was your day Flippy?" Autumn asked curiously, Flippy shrugged. "It was... interesting, to say the least." He said, ignoring the fact that he encountered a mysterious note early today. Cinnamon crossed her arms. "I heard something spooky went down over here. They said it was about a strange notebook, would you know anything about it Flippy? Hmm?" She asked, nudging him a little.

"..."

"Well?" Cinnamon said, pressuring him on a bit.

".. No, I don't. I wasn't even there to see the book!" He quickly said, giving himself a mental pat on the back for such a quick comeback.

"Well that's interesting, I heard it was about you! Guess I heard wrong." Toothy said, mumbling something about not trusting what Cuddles said, Autumn giggled. The group of four talked and talked, and eventually went their separate ways, leaving Autumn and Flippy by themselves.

"... You know, you don't really make such a good liar."

"Hmm?"

Autumn looked up at Flippy and smiled. "I could tell you were lying about the notebook. It was about you, wasn't it?"

"Maybe", Flippy mumbled, "I'm not exactly sure why they would aim this note towards me. I mean... Why _me?_" He asked, Autumn shrugged. "I don't know, Cuddles said it was probably a Death Note, but I wouldn't count on it, after all, it's not really. Although if it was, I would be so excited!" Autumn said in a cheery voice, Flippy raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to cough and compose herself back into her quiet self. "I mean, I would be intrigued." She said with a shy voice, Flippy chuckled a little.

"You guys are weird, you know that?"

"... You're weird!"

* * *

><p><strong>WOWWY. I didn't really know how to end off this chapter, and since the last chapter ended off in some sort of weird suspense sort of way, I thought that I should probably end this off more lightly I guess you can say o3o'''<strong>

**Flippy: -o- You-**

**HEY. No one told you to speak you nerd. Anyways, I'm sorry this chapter is a bit more, uh, boring to say the least, but I had to introduce the OCs so... YEA. Gomen uou**

**I guess I'll see you guys in the next chapter, which hopefully won't take long to type up *cries***

**cheers cherrios, foo.**


End file.
